Target Rangers
This is Inspired by the Episode of Power Rangers Zeo Target Rangers Transcript Darma (V.O.): Target Rangers At Acmetropolis Tyler and His Friends Were at Acme Academy Learning from there Teacher Captian Police *Captian Police: Alright class Captain Police noticing Pacman from Pixels *Adaigo: WOW! *Captain Police: THIS IS THE PACMAN FROM THE MOVIE PIXELS!!!!!!! *Tyler Klause: Amazing Good *Minako Aino: I Didin't Know he was big *Captain Police destroys Pacman from Pixels *Captain Police: That was funny *Captian Police Draws on the Holo Chalkboard *Captian Police: And he was destroyed by pirates *Captain Police telling the class the rules *Captain Police: First Rule; NO BRINGING CGI ALIEN MOVIES WITHOUT PERMISION!!! *All: Yes Captian Police! *Captian Police: Good, Second Rule; BRING ANIMAL THEMED MOVIES TO CLASS WHEN MOVIE TIME!, Third Rule; BRING SUPERHERO MOVIES TO CLASS WHEN MOVIE TIME! *Tyler Klause: Understood Captian Police *Captain Police: Good. Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Lair Dark Oak: SHINNOK! Shinnok: Yes My Master? Dark Oak: CREATE THE EVIL VERSIONS OF THE BANANA SPLITS LIKE FROM THE MOVIE ONLY FUSE THEM TOGETHER! Shinnok: Yes Master Shinnok creates the Evil Versions of the Banana Splits Shinnok: Yes and Now for Phase Two Fusion Shinnok Fuses The Evil Versions of the Banana Splits Together to Make one Monster Shinnok: DONE! Dark Oak: I CALL IT KILLER BANANATRON! Killer Bananatron: Dark Oak. Dark Oak: These Are You're Targets Dark Oak Shows the Holograms of The Speed Justice Rangers Dark Oak: You're going to kidnap all of the kids to the Banana Splits Show and Then Destroy the Speed Rangers! Killer Bananatron: Yes Master! Killer Bananatron Teleports to the Stage of the Banana Splits Show Killer Bananatron kidnaps Peppa Pig and her friends Killer Bananatron Teleports to Dark Oak's Lair Dark Oak: YOU'VE GOT THE KIDS?!?! Killer Bananatron: Yes and Peppa Pig and Her Friends Too Dark Oak: Ok There' Not the Kids But They'll Do. Shinnok: Put them in the monster creation chamber Killer Bananatron: Yes my Master Shinnok Puts the Kids and Peppa and Her Friends in the Monster Chamber Shinnok Presses the Monster Transformation Button Turning the Kids Peppa Pig and Peppa's Friends into Monsters Flaretron: Im Fired IN! Balltron: Time for a Roll Omegatron: Time for Fasting Fast Speedtron: Try to Keep Up Pigtron: Oink!, Time to Get Stinky! Dark Oak: Go My Monsters Go and Destroy the Rangers! All: Yes Our Master The Monsters Teleport to Earth to Destroy the Speed Ranger Tyler Klause: What happened to the kids, Captain Police? Captian Police: They've Been Turned into Monsters by Dark Oak Benjamin Cooper: Let's go turn them back to normal Tyler Klause: Right Fang Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! All of them Jumped Into The Air and Morphed Instantly All (V.O.): Let's Race! Flaretron: Rangers! Red Speed Ranger: Black Wild Ranger: Blue Formula Ranger: Green Technic Ranger: White DeadHeat Ranger: All: Red Speed Ranger: All: Flaretron: Rangers! Balltron: Up for a Game of Soccer?! Balltron Teleports the Rangers to the Soccer Dimension for a Soccer Game Red Speed Ranger: Where Are We? Killer Bananatron: You're In the Soccer Dimension